


Somethin' about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

by MONANIK



Series: Multiship Short Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Human Allura (Voltron), Just Sex, Keith had his dick pierced, Mentioned Alfor (Voltron), Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), One Night Stands, One Shot, Pining Allura (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), Tattooed Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gbf lance, lance is the wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/pseuds/MONANIK
Summary: To think that the stranger down the road, by the humorously small tattoo parlor and with the gorgeous eyes, would find interest in her.A very shamelessly crude interest.Of course she had to fall headfirst right into his arms, tattoed and strong as they were.Title from: "You and I" - by Lady Gaga





	Somethin' about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this or why I wrote it but I've been thinking about the sex all day long for rather mundane reasons and therefore had to write this because my brain also kept screaming Kallura.

It was born out of absolute innocence— her fascination with the grumpy man in front of a tattoo shop too small for a personality like his.

There was just something so inexplainable there, ever present in her mind whenever she walked by him in the early mornings. He only started appearing a few months prior, after the re-construction of the shop was finally finished. Before then her morning walks to work usually consisted of rowdy children, tired adults and a very empty, creepy looking shop at the corner of the road. Its full-length glass windows gave her a clear view of a cobweb festooned and very much empty little parlor.

Then one day it wasn’t anymore, and _he_ started appearing.

Every morning as she passes by the now open parlor she catches the not-so-discreet gaze of an exceptionally handsome stranger. His black hair is always tied up in a low, short ponytail, angry strands sticking out and contouring the fines lines of his face, and the long bangs falling over his eyes— sometimes catching on the lashes which frame the most intense, violet gaze she has ever laid her eyes upon.

To put simply: the artist down the street, by the fancy new parlor, was incredibly handsome and quite shamelessly interested in her.

Of course, she would try to better herself and pimp up whatever she has to work with for the stranger to gaze at as she saunters by. This day had been no different. She had spent hours the previous night with Lance trying on face masks and preparing herself for tomorrow. She told him about the handsome stranger, and Lance being Lance felt it his personal duty to help her “get laid”, as he put it. The next morning, they worked together on compiling a flattering outfit— which ended up being a pair of pitch black, leather tights and a very tight but flattering, long-sleeved pink shirt. Lance insisted that she wore some bright red lipstick, a pair of heels and that she put her hair in a high ponytail to expose her thin neck.

All in all, lets just say her father was pleasantly surprised when she walked by his office the next day, and the stranger by the shop even more so— dutifully enthralled by the beauty passing by, from top to bottom.

So, she walked by with a delicate but deliberate sway in her hips and was even bold enough to smile sweetly as his gaze traveled up to her face and fell on her painted lips.

 

And now, here she was, on the sheets of a stranger’s bed and so embarrassingly splayed out below him.

“You did that on purpose.” He rasped in that low, husky voice she had been blessed to hear before, when she walked by during one of his more intense phone calls with someone he angrily called Shiro.

This time his voice held no malice or venom, only lust— like drenched in sticky honey. And his earnest attention was all on her as she lay there in a sea of red.

“Did what on purpose?” she breathed out innocently and gasped as his teeth grazed her neck and jaw, traveling up to place butterfly kisses on her cheek, nose and corners of her lips.

Keith didn’t reply, merely chuckled warmly against her heated skin. The breath tickled and sent shivers down her spine and through the fine hairs on her arms.

“How come a beauty like yourself got interested in me enough to seduce me so openly like that?” he asked, hands roaming her body.

They found purchase on her small waist and slipped under the hem of her shirt. Softly and slowly, so keen on teasing her, he pulled it up and off her chest to reveal her breasts, caged in an incredibly uncomfortable but terrifyingly sexy bra. Black, glimmering lace on chocolate soft skin. He gave them a firm squeeze, bringing a moan out of her mouth, before roughly pulling the bra off them.

He dove for her breasts— tongue lapping the soft perkiness of her nipples, red and sensitive. Her gasps of pleasure filled the room as a tingling warmth traveled through her chest and spread down to her groin and the folds of her pussy. His hands never left her skin, traveling up and down her form, pulling at the hem of her pants. His hands slid to her back where they undid the horrendous bra. It gave away with a soft snap.

Keith sat back up and helped her get out of it, along with her pink shirt. Once off she felt strangely exposed but so intoxicatingly turned on all at once. It was such an intimate thing— what they were doing— and she’s sure her father would be mad furious if he found out that she’d been sleeping around with a stranger, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Something about Keith’s gaze, about the way his hands roamed and explored so gently told her she had nothing to worry about. He was being so gentle and kind with her, treating her like a true princess, that she didn’t even mind being exposed— or surprisingly bold.

“And you?” she asked.

“What about me?” he said and leaned down, close enough for their noses to touch but not close enough for his lips to meet hers. She yearned them so terribly.

“Take off your shirt..” she demanded, her breath caught in her throat. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

He smirked deviously and leaned back on his heels, took ahold of the hem of his shirt, and began lifting it slowly and teasingly over his head— giving Allura a gorgeous and deliciously sexy view of all kinds of well-defined muscles working in harmony, of well inked works of art along his arms, and over part of his chest and waist. She swallowed as her eyes roamed up and down his body; from the narrow hips to those broad shoulders. When his shirt was finally off, her eyes caught on a scar over his right shoulder. It was thick and deep and reminded her of the one on his right cheek, though much bigger.

A shameless groan escaped her as his hand groped at the inside of her thigh and traveled over her pussy, firmly and with confidence she didn’t dare to ask about.

“Kei—th…” she gasped, ragged and drenched in lust.

“Can I?” he asked, looking quickly between her and her pants where his hands were, waiting.

All she could do was nod and watch as his hands took off the remainder of her clothes, along with her underwear.

Those same firm, calloused fingers found their place between the warmth of her folds, sliding up and down a few times before gently stroking her clitoris. She could only writhe and moan below his mercy in return, eyes shut closed in ecstasy— jaw slack.

“Keith—” she gripped at his jeans and arms, felt the hot pulse under his skin and the twitch of muscles as his hands moved, “What do you want, princess?” he whispered, hot and dirty against her throat.

Before she could answer his lips caught hold of skin and sucked roughly at the softness between her jaw and neck. Her breathing was ragged and labored, hands clenching sheet and clothes and anything she could grab a hold of, “Y—you!” she almost shouted, found purchase around his shoulders.

His mouth continued working her throat, leaving marks in their passing. Marks she knew her father would ask questions about and Lance would be out of him self because of.

“As you please.” He responded, voice barely above a whisper and doused in arousal.

She could see the bulge in his pants, hard and eager, so with as much confidence and strength she could muster she grabbed weakly at the fly, tugging it down nervously.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he asked but helped her with stripping him off his clothes.

Once his jeans and briefs were off, Allura got a perfect view of all he had to offer— which was quite a lot, if you ask her, but she was especially surprised by the glinting metal right below the tip. _A piercing._

“What?” he asked, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks for the first time that evening, “Don’t like it?”

She shook herself out of it and stuttered, “Wa— no! No, that’s not it! I like it, I do!” she assured, “Just… that looks like it hurt… a lot…”

Keith grabbed her leg and pulled her closer, throwing it over his right shoulder.

“It was definitely worth it though. I’ll show you why, if you’d let me.” He said and rubbed the tip against her opening, teasingly slow.

She let out a deep exhale, eyes screwed shut as she tried to will herself to speak sentences, “Please, do…” she whispered.

One of her hands grabbed a hold of her breast, while the othered slid down to her clit, playing with it in hopes to gain some form of release. Pressure was building quickly in her, begging for Keith so fuck her properly.

She watched him as he reached over her head for the condoms in his bedside drawer, and let her eyes roam his dick as he slowly slid it on.

“Jesus…” he whispered, barely audible, before entering the soft wetness between her legs.

 

Her moans and gasps mingled with the grunts above and the rasp in his voice as he told her sweet nothings, breath a tickling ghost against her ear, and lips a soft warmth traveling along her neck and chest.

She felt her vision go blurry, completely lost to the pleasure above her, the weight of his body atop hers, the pressure of him as he thrust into her in a steady, brutal pace. Nothing mattered anymore; not her job, not her father’s worry. Nothing but the warmth seeping through her, enveloping her.

The throbbing between her legs sent electric shocks of pleasure through her body, and the pulsing of his dick against her walls edged her closer and closer for each passing second. Around them were sounds and smells she would forever associate with her first time in bed with an incredibly handsome stranger. A very kind one, too.

Somewhere along the way she got completely lost to the pleasure, forever trapped in a land of sweat-slicked skin and a wetness between her legs, soaking through and staining his silken sheets. As she came to a close, so did he, and one final, intense wave of unforgettable pleasure coursed through. Her walls clenched around him, and the warmth trickling down her thighs followed shortly after. He slumped against her, breathless too, and lingered there for a moment before pulling out and throwing away the used condom.

 

And as the first rays of sunshine slipped through the blinds in his apartment, and his arms held her just a little tighter, a little closer— she realized there was no where else she would rather be.

Surely, certainly, she was absolutely gone for.

**Author's Note:**

> There is such a thing as dick piercings and supposedly they feel good for the lady (or partner) and I could totally see Keith doing it for the MatchoTM staple but also because he'd highkey a dumbass who gets off on the kick of feeling as if he's dying. 
> 
> Here, take it and love me  
> And do tell me whatcha think, my ego loves reading comments
> 
> Toodlers~!


End file.
